In The Computer Lab
by Blake And Edge
Summary: A long time ago, in a computer lab in a school definitely not called Wammy's, Beyond and L have a special moment. Crackfic. Bledgefic. Beyond/L/Light.


**mAuthors Note: HOLY FCUK! It's Bledge's first fanfic! Alright, so as a group note, we started writing this waaaay back in June when we were supposed to be socialising with a school that was going to be going to ours, but being the antisocial bastards we are, we sat in the corner and "Bled Red" while writing this fanfic :3 Don't take our humor offensively, we're actually both bisexual, Beyond and L fans as well as Yaoi fans, we just like making fun of the things we love :3 **

**Be happy and fucked, **

**Blake and Edge :3**

**Title: In The Computer Lab**

A long, long, long, long, loooooooooooooooooooooong time ago in a galaxy far away somewhere near Mars, which is what we called England back in the 1940s. there was a boarding school for gifted children. At this school, there was a computer lab with lots of laptops and macs even though they didn't exist in the 1940s. Come to think of it, I don't even think they had phones in the 1940.

In this computer lab, L was slamming his head against the keyboard. BB, another student at this boarding school, definitly not called Wammy's because yeah, that's just stupid sounding, walks in and pauses to look at L, but mostly for dramatic effect. He then, opened his mouth as if he had something to tell the raven haired detective. but then he stut it again, then opened it again. Then decided to not say anything.

He starts to slowly walk over to L with a serious expression on his face. Without exchanging a word, he bends down on one knee, and looks up at the younger boy.

He then, quickly and with one mouvement of his hand, grabs L's big pale untouched bulging foot, since he wasn't wearing socks. Since, if you watched Death Note, which we didn't, we just googled pictures, he doesn't like wearing.

He kisses them tenderly and licks all of the toe jam. L out of shock, sits there and looks at him, wide eyed, not understanding.

"." Moaned BB, who had randomly dyed his hair bleach blonde so the authors wouldn't have to remember two letters and because his girlfriend/sister/twin/lover/pet, Mary Sue asked him to. Thank you world of fanfiction where anything can happen.

There was an awkward silence while both 11 year old- uh I mean fifteen/sixteen year olds looked at eachother. They haven't come to understand what love is yet, however at this moment, it sounded like something close to hot sweaty man sex. Go Pubescent Lust!

Beyond Birthday, having the stud bags he does, threw L onto the ground, turned him over and shoved his big hairy cock into his ear. No sex before marriage boys in girls! Then, he remembered they were both male, and realized the sex before marriage thing doesn't count, because god loves his homosexuals. It's just the priests who got it wrong! It's not our fault they love little boys.

Anyways, back to the progressing plotless lemon scene, L winced and screamed, since it was his first time and they did not use lubrication. Remember when you lost your virginity, since I know most of you guys are women? Well, times that by about 6 hundred and take away all the fantastic foreplay and you get a mother fucking gay orgy! Must add other males, avoid rape.

After a few moments of thrusting, and both moaning, which we would describe in greater detail, however the authors's joint knowledge on realistic butt sex is very limited, and both of our hands are kind of gripping to our 17 feet long dildoes, so we wont.

When they were just about to finish, the door slammed open drastikly** (A/N: hehe My Immortal Reference. Dont Flame us!) **We uh, of course mean dramatically. Anyways, the door opened with a large creaking sound that seemed to drag on even after the door was fully open.

At the door stood a perfect preppy fucker, who has to be the bad guy of this story, because most preppy people have evil, evil intentions. He had blonde hair, and a convenient little name tag that said "Hello, my name is Light Yagami."

The preppy kid who's name happened to be Light (Can I just point out that's a hippie name, and he's a prep, therefor the evil doer, so his name should really be like, Moon or killer or Japan's misprounouced version of the word Killer.), took in a sharp intake of air and ran over towards the two boys, the expression on his face either mad, or really fucking constipated.

"L Lawliet! How dare you cheat on the likes of me?" He screamed as he broke into tears and rolled around on the floor.

Beyond and L got up to walk a few feet away from him before L registered the fact that he didn't recognize this boy.

"Can I ask how you know my name? That's strictly confidential information, and I could have you killed any minute now by my assasin/butler Watari, who's standing in that corner!" L said as he pointed to a man who had painted himself black to match the lemon pie wall colour.

Light cried some more, begging to get revenge on this day sometime later in his last year of highschool, by killing thousands of people worldwide, and getting someone by the name of "Rem" to kill L.

Beyond Birthday blinked, before poking the preppy boy. "I didn't know fags actually existed. Do you wear hollister?" Said the now green haired boy, since Light's hair is blonde and it's impossible to have two people in the same story with the same hair colour. It's just hairist.

The preppy boy made some highpitced squeeking noise coming from his nose. "Hollister is so last year, Abercrombie and Fitch is my man now". He said as he did the justin bieber hairflip and made both of this fourteen year old girl writers squeel and squirt.

BB face palms, but not the usual palm to the face epicness, he takes L's still hard dick ans slams it to his hungry face. But noticing how good it smells, he starts to omnomnom on the tip.

Light fangirl squeals and grabs his hardening dick, fapping to the hottest fucking dick nomming in his life.

**Authors Note: And thats how we end it because well, this is fanfiction, and only suckers put effort into good conclusions. XD**

**As a reminder, Don't. Take. Us. Seriously.**

**Be happy and fucked,**

**Blake and Edge **

**Question Of The Day: Who's your favorite death note character? :3**


End file.
